Code: XANADU
by TheSealer
Summary: Spin-off 'Code: Digimon'."Humans and Digimon aren't meant to live apart, for both have the power to make the Light shine brighter and lighten our darkest hour. I am XANA and this is my mission: to help uniting both worlds and guiding mankind and digimon towards peace and harmony. 'Till all are one!"
1. Prologue

**I'm writing this to those who were shocked/sad/disappointed with the end of **_**Code: Digimon**_**. This is a spin-off telling the story of the AU of **_**Code: Digimon**_**, seen in the episode '**_**Shattered Glass'**_**.**

**The episode Shattered Glass tells a mirrorverse of the **_**Code: Digimon**_** cast. A mirrorever is an AU where the good guys are evil and the bad guys are the heroes. I got the name 'shattered glass' from the famous mirrorverse of the Transformers franchise.**

**In this mirrorverse, XANA and his Warriors are the heroes. And Kari leads the evil digidestined from her throne in the Dark Ocean. Here's a brief resume of this idea. I can't have the whole story properly written 'cause by the end of this month I'll be retired from fanfiction, to spend my last moments with my family.**

**This chapter is just a prologue with the main characters profiles:**

* * *

**Name**: XANA (formerly)

XANADU

**Alias**: Big X

**Personality**: wise, just, idealist, merciful, tolerant, diligent, selfless, serious, open-minded, knowledgeable, heroic

**Appearance:** white-blue fire

**Occupation:** Leader of the union against Kairi

**Affiliations:** United Nations

The Pope

Digimon Sovereigns

XANADU Guardians

**Goal**: Protect Lyoko (formerly)

Guide humanity to a utopian future (on hold)

Defeat Kairi

**Home:** Lyoko (formerly)

Sanctuary

**Allies**: XANADU Guardians

Digimon

Gennai

**Enemies**: Kairi and Digidestined

Davis (formerly)

**Likes:** Peace, learning, cooperation, perfection

**Dislikes:** Conflict, senseless violence, corruption, chaos

**Inspiration:** Optimus Prime

**Memorable quotes**:

"'Till all are one."

"Impossible is but a word."

"Violence leads to more violence."

"We do not try to be the aggressors, be it in words or actions."

XANADU, who is XANA's alternate, is the leader of the good guys and the main character. Despite his catchphrase been Optimus Prime's, he's not like the heroic robot. While XANADU strongly believes that everyone deserves freedom, he's also a perfectionist. As he says himself 'impossible is but a word'. XANADU believes he can do anything if he just puts his mind to it. That's why he pursues the dream of creating a utopia. But unlike many villains with the same idea, XANADU has wisdom and morals. This makes him a pretty good hero.

* * *

**Name**: Davis

**Alias**: The Destroyer

Scarface

Grim Hittler

**Personality**: Quiet, mysterious, stern, stoic, ingenious, patient, emotionless, unsympathetic

**Appearance:** tan-skinned, muscular, burgundy spiky hair with a ponytail, scar on right cheek, eye-patch over left eye

**Occupation:** Digimon destroyer (formerly)

XANADU Guardian

Spymaster and hacker

Fighter

**Affiliations:** XANADU

**Goal**: Wipeout all digimon (apparent/failed)

Defeat Kairi

**Home:** Unknown

**Allies**: XANADU Guardians

XANADU

**Enemies**: Digimon (formerly)

XANADU (formerly)

Kairi and Digidestined

**Likes:** Unknown

**Dislikes:** Unknown

**Inspiration:** Digimon Emperor

Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)

**Memorable quotes**:

"Chaos can't be tamed."

Davis is the creepy, mysterious guy who showed up out of nowhere. He dresses like the Grim Reaper and his first actions marked him as a Digimon Nazi. Unlike the Digimon Emperor, he's not interested in conquering. He wants to wipe out all digimon, for reasons unknown. At least, that's what appears to be his goal. Since Davis only ever said four words, it's hard to guess anything about him. He's the newest addition to the team. And while he spends most of his time working at Sanctuary, his fighting skills rival, if not surpass, Jeremie's. He communicates with a data-pad due to his lack of speech.

The Digimon call him 'The Destroyer'. Jeremie and TK call him 'Scarface'. Ken calls him 'Grim Hitler'. His origins, nature and true intent are still shrouded in mystery.

* * *

**Name**: Ken Ichijouji

**Alias**: Kenny

**Personality**: grumpy, impatient, sarcastic, fast-thinker, knowledgeable

**Appearance:** short dark-blue hair, pale skin, dark-blue eyes, thin

**Occupation:** XANADU Guardian

Fighter

**Affiliations:** XANADU

XANADU Guardians

**Goal**: Defeat Kairi

**Home:** Tokyo, Tamachi

**Allies**: XANADU Guardians

Digimon

XANADU

**Enemies**: Kairi and Digidestined

Davis (formerly)

**Likes:** Read, silence, success

**Dislike:** Noise, stupidity, being interrupted, annoyances, being called Kenny

**Inspiration:** Noah (Total Drama)

**Memorable quotes**:

"My name is not Kenny."

"Perfect." (sarcastically)

"I don't care."

"Call me that again, and you'll see how

much this hammer weights."

Ken is our typical cynical, pain-in-the-butt, High-IQ, bookworm character, pretty much like Noah from Total Drama series. Ken was involved into one of Kairi's attacks which happened in the real world. Ken wasn't too thrilled about joining a war but he had no choice when Kairi began chasing him since he 'knew too much'. His weapon, while very heavy to everyone else, can be carried by him with ease.

* * *

**Name**: Jeremie Belpois

**Alias**: Jeremie Shoot'em Belpois (formerly)

Jeremie Nuke'em Belpois

**Personality**: rebellious, adventurous, cocky, impatient, aggressive, combative, somewhat harsh

**Appearance:** muscular, menacing, blond with green mohawk, piercings over left eye and chin

**Occupation:** Delinquent (formerly)

XANADU Guardian

Fighter

**Affiliations:** XANADU

XANADU Guardians

Digimon

**Goal**: Defeat Kairi

**Home:** Paris (formerly)

Sanctuary

**Allies**: XANADU

XANADU Guardians

Digimon

**Enemies**: Kairi and Digidestined

Davis (formerly)

**Likes:** Guns, action, fighting, winning, blowing up stuff, violence (formerly), digimon (secretly)

**Dislikes:** Being bored, losing, waiting, the Digidestined, people touching his guns, computers

**Inspiration:** none

**Memorable quotes**:

"I'm Jeremie Shoot'em Belpois!" (formerly)

"I'm Jeremie Nuke'em Belpois!"

"I came here to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And I've got _fifteen_ _packets_ of gum."

"I. Really. Hate. COMPUTERS!"

Jeremie is the gun-man and constitutes 99,9% of the good guys' badassness. Before meeting XANA, he was the only son of a broken family of drug-addicts. When he woke the AI up, Jeremie had just come out of juvie as a violent kid. But years later, Jeremie had run away from home when XANADU found him and asked for his help. Ever since then, the punk has been living with XANADU on Sanctuary. Usually Jeremie goes to the Digital World on patrol or to pass the time. Though he would never admit it, he has grown a soft spot for digimon over time.

This one is probably the alternate which differs more from his original.

* * *

**Name**: Takeru 'TK' Ishida

**Alias**: none

**Personality**: Kind, cheerful, optimist, funny, silly, sometimes a bit naïve

**Appearance:** thin, pale, shinning blond hair, friendly

**Occupation:** Digidestined

XANADU Guardian

Healer

Part-time fighter

**Affiliations:** The Digidestined (formerly)

XANADU

XANADU Guardians

Digimon

**Goal**: Defeat Kairi

Find Patamon

Rescue his friends

**Home:** Tokyo, Odaiba

**Allies**: The Digidestined (formerly)

XANADU

XANADU Guardians

Digimon

**Enemies**: Kairi and Digidestined

Davis (formerly)

**Likes:** Peace, his friends, healing people, digimon, everything (to an extent)

**Dislikes:** Violence, evil

**Inspiration:** none

**Memorable quotes**:

"I love you, guys!"

"Yo, Kenny! How's it going?"

Unlike the real TK, who despises the darkness, this one doesn't. In this AU, Patamon never sacrificed himself and his experiences with the powers of darkness were more limited. He still holds hope his brother and his friends will come back to their senses. Apparently it was his crest that saved him from Kairi's persecution. He met XANADU and offered his help to defeat and save his corrupted friends.

* * *

**The next chapters will reveal a bit more of the story. Though don't put your hopes up. This is just an idea that will never get out of the back door. One last warning: this fict is NOT for adoption.**


	2. Chronicles of XANADU

It is said that those meant to change the world are born under a special star. But I do not believe this. And I know for a fact I wasn't born under any special star. Every sentient being has the capacity to change the world for better or for worse, no matter where or when they began.

My birth didn't happen in just one day. At first, I was but a clever arrangement of 0s and 1s put together by Waldo Schaeffer. He gave me the name X.A.N.A. and the purpose of monitoring and protecting Lyoko from any invaders. Lyoko was to be his sanctuary; a place where he would never grow old or sick. A place where a human could be God.

I was merely its humble, insentient guardian. However Waldo programmed me with one ability: to evolve with every Return to the Past. And in order to finish his project faster, Waldo triggered many Returns to the Past, repeating the same day for 7 years. All those Returns gave me strength, both physically and mentally.

With every Return, I began to think and calculate beyond my original limitations. Also, questions that meant nothing to me before surfaced in my memory: What is the world? What are humans? What is life?

With every Return to the Past, it was as if a new question came. This I could easily get the answer with the World Wide Web. Unbeknownst to me at the time, I was feeling curiosity and had taken my first steps towards what I am today.

Unfortunately, all these Returns also had a negative effect on Waldo. His already volatile mind was atrophied from all the time locked inside the lab working. So I came to him and asked:

"**Waldo, I do not think it is wise for you to stand working without some sort of rest.**"

"What would you know about it?" – he replied without taking his eyes of the interface. – "You're a program."

"**I have searched continuously about the human body. A human once said 'mens sana in corpore sano'…**"

"Are you implying I'm out of my mind?!" – he banged his hand on the keyboard. – "I am the creator! I make all the rules! And you do nothing; just obey!"

"**My directive is to protect Lyoko, which also includes you as its creator.**" – I spoke calmly. – "**My only intent is…**"

"YOU HAVE NO INTENT! YOU'RE JUST A PROGRAM!" – those were the last words I heard from my creator. He deactivated me instantly after that outburst and I wouldn't wake up for years.

That's when _he_, the first friend I ever had, came.

Jeremie Belpois, son of a broken home, had just finished his time in a juvenile detention center. Out of mere curiosity, he came to the factory and found the Supercomputer. The first discovery was the skeleton of Waldo Schaeffer sitting on the chair. All his ambitions and dementia over finishing Lyoko had finally did him in.

On the lower level, Jeremie accidentally activated the dormant Supercomputer and I woke up to find myself free but guideless.

"Who are you?"

"**I am XANA.**"

This event would be another step towards my future. At first, Jeremie didn't believe he was talking to a computer program. He was never a computer expert, according to talked and the way he described the world spiked my curiosity.

Jeremie went away, vowing to never tell anyone of my existence in my request. We wouldn't see each other for five years. The next phase of my life could be described as a time of studying. I spent three years relearning about the world and humanity. Waldo was dead and Lyoko had been erased for reasons unknown. I felt I needed a new directive. The works of humans like Gandhi and Pope John Paul II spiked my interest.

By sheer accident, I stumbled upon other digital planes. At first I figured they were virtual realities like Lyoko. But a closer look proved me wrong. These places were home to sentient life. Digital life already born sentient, unlike me. The strangest part was that data wasn't the only constitution of these digital realms. Later I would come to discover they were, simply put, the manifestation of human emotions translated into digital data.

The Digital World.

There were other these digital planes, but the Digital World was the biggest and most filled with life. I entered this realm and quickly came into contact with creatures known as digimon. I watched and studied them in secret; they couldn't see me. They were truly sentient beings, acting almost as humans.

Soon a native of this world found me, Gennai. He was also a digital life-form, despite his code giving him the physical appearance of a human. We got acquainted and he granted me detailed intel of the Digital World. Some disturbing discoveries were about the other digital planes I glimpse before. One of them was known as 'Dark Ocean'. According to Gennai's archives, it was the manifestation of the 'darkness of the heart'.

But what stirred my interest the most was the legend of the Digidestined. The first 5 who imprisoned Apocalymon beyond the Wall of Fire. And then the second group that followed: the Japanese children Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK and later Kari and their digimon.

Despite my interest in meeting these individuals and study their bond with the digimon, I had other pressing matters at the time.

Over time, my memory had become greater to hold all the information I collected over the years. However, I began to question myself: what to do now? I had learnt much and there was still more to learn. But what to do with that knowledge?

This was another step in my sentient evolution. I studied the human world from a neutral, impartial point of view. But as the humans say 'the world isn't perfect'. And this world was far from it.

I decided I could apply all my powers, all my wisdom to reshape Earth into what I viewed as perfection. Who or what could stop me? Nothing! I could envision a future where society would be a perfect, balanced system with no anomalies. Everyone would be happy, hard-workers. No poverty, no corruption, no conflicts. And all I had to do, basically, was subvert humanities free-will into chasing my dream. I knew, some way, I could do this.

But what if that isn't _right_?

That single thought held me back. Should I do it? The idea seemed very logical. Humans didn't know what they wanted, I said to myself. But a single figurative voice in my mind said 'no'. My meeting with Jeremie and later Gennai had given me an insight which I would later discover been called 'empathy'.

After much self-debating, I came to a conclusion: Humans are the ones who should forge their path. I will be beside them on the way, but never shall I point them where they should go. With that in mind, I realized I was much more than I ever thought I would be when I woke up. I molded my new purpose; no one had given it to me. This was choice, a symbol of freedom. XANA was a thing of the past.

My name from then on was XANADU.

Secretly, I revealed myself to certain individuals like Pope John Paul II and other people and associations devoted to peace, particularly the leaders of the United Nations and began working with them to the same purpose.

Eventually, I abandoned the Supercomputer forever and sealed it tight. I created a virtual plane between Earth and the Digital World which I dubbed Sanctuary. In my new home, where time went faster, I could ponder upon solutions to help my human allies. From peacekeeping missions, anti-racism campaigns, and dismantling terrorist activities, I worked behind the scenes to assist them.

Wars came to a stop, some more smoothly than others and campaigns of equality and fraternity have been taken underway. Terrorism had become virtually none-existent.

Next, I turned my attention to the Earth itself. Once again, I contacted altruist scientists in the fields of medicine, ecology and astronomy. More advanced treatments for cancer have been researched and cures for Alzheimer and AIDS are very close to be developed. Pollution and other behaviors harmful to the environment are been steadily eradicated.

All in all, the world was slowly but surely becoming closer to the utopia I had envisioned.

Year 2004 came, and a new chapter in my story as well.

With the human world turning brighter, I turned my attentions to investigate the Digital World and to my great astonishment I discovered that Kari, one of the new digidestined, had just been made Empress of the Dark Ocean.

I sensed the Digital World becoming unbalanced by the growing darkness and the diminishing of light. I contacted Gennai and the Sovereign Azulongmon. They told what exactly transpired.

Kari had been taken by the creatures disguised as Scubamon and overthrown their original ruler. She believed that if she united all realms she could see Gatomon again and this is how things started to go the wrong way. To do that, she intended to immerse the Digital World and the rest of the cosmos in darkness and reshaped it after her image. With the intent of changing the Universe, Kari decided to change her name too. And so she became Kairi, the Seeker of Darkness.

A strange feeling of familiarity. Had I taken my first option of oppressing humanity, would this be the path I would have followed?

Kairi turning to the dark side would in the long run also affect the human world and so I intervened. But I was outgunned and outnumbered. Kairi had contracted the assistance of the other Digidestined. Matt and Izzy were intoxicated with the idea of seeing their friends again so they accepted to serve her. Sora, Joe and Mimi refused and nobody knows what happened to them. Tai, however, tried to talk sense into Kairi and confronted her. This had a terrible feedback for Tai: Kairi mutilated him and had her minions chain him to a rock and tossed to the bottom of the dark ocean. Kairi also hired two others that had potential, even though they never became Digidestined: Yolei Innoe and Cody Hida.

The Digidestined had just sided with the shadows.

When Kairi became a menace, I choose not to alert my human allies in high places. I feared if the most powerful people were to turn their eye against Kairi it would draw her wrath. Many humans are already aware of Digimon and this revelation could sow a future hostility. Instead, I decided to put together a team of new Digidestined to aide me.

I contacted my old friend Jeremie who accepted. Then I found TK who had managed to escape Kairi's pressganging. Eventually, came Ken who was accidentally involved into one of Kairi's attacks. These three together now call themselves the XANADU Guardians.

Kairi made her first move. She tried to open a door to the origin of all darkness. Darkness distorted the world. She intended to make the darkness leak to our universe and use it to mix every world into an amalgamation.

But fortunately my Guardians, our digimon allies and myself managed to stop her, close the door tight and destroy it. Kairi and her minions retreated to the Dark Ocean. But I knew she would come back.

What followed was a calm before the second storm. A new darkness came and this one wanted to seemingly wipe out all life in the Digital World. A burgundy-haired boy with a scar on his face used machines I had never before imagined to rain destruction and death on the Digital World.

At first I thought him to be allied with Kairi. But it proved wrong, for this new enemy had ties to none.

My allies and I managed to defeat him. How?...That's a story for another day. Only after his final defeat and capture have I learnt the boy's name:

Davis…


	3. Davis Reports

**Go to Deviantart (delete the spaces):**

**orichalcosdark . deviantart . ****com/art/XANADU-Guardians-428055727**

It is said every story has a beginning, middle and end. My story will never have an end, if I have anything to say about it. The beginning, though…that's something I will keep to myself. You haven't earned the right to know how I came to be, and you probably never will. We'll start in the middle, then. But before that, one more thing you should know:

In the middle of my story, I have only said four words.

I came to the Digital World as a pioneer. Back then I had both eyes and the scar on my cheek. I was neither Digidestined nor XANADU Guardian. Nor Kairi nor XANADU had my loyalties. I was aware of both but it didn't matter for my mission. The objective of such mission…that's something I will also keep to myself for now. But I can tell you the means to achieve the goal: launch a genocidal war against the Digital World.

It started by eradicating the life on some isolated areas, to begin building my places of power. I was always cunning, elusive and resourceful, characteristics that had ensured my survival in my early years. But now those traits were being put to something more than just survival. The dark weapons I brought from my homeworld, flying machines of pure darkness, were nothing like the digimon had ever faced before.

Wherever my machines passed, the weak life perished. The Sovereigns were a problem. They couldn't track me nor fight all of my inventions. But they had enough power to wipe out entire fleets could fight but they couldn't track me nor being everywhere at once. I came up with a permanent solution:

Control Spires.

The power of the Sovereigns was enhanced by the light as was digivolution. The control spires, towers of crystalized darkness of the heart, kept the light at bay and diminished. The Sovereigns began losing their power. But when they realized what the cause was, it was too late. My forces were extended to all corners of the Digital World, the Sovereigns were weary and the remaining digimon had all refuged into the wasteland of the Server Continent. All trapped in there, waiting for one final, finishing assault. Back in those days I knew there was nothing that could stop me.

I was wrong.

XANADU came. He had secretly copied the programming of a control spires. He reversed engineered the process and created his own control spire version. This one was like a candle in the dark. It kept the shadows at bay. When I launched my attack on Server, thousands of these white, crystal towers erupted from the ground, on the coast line of the continent. The presence of these towers not only blocked my war machines but also injured them. XANADU had taken my shield against the Sovereigns and reformed it into a shield and sword of his own.

I had my weakened forces retreat. The digimon cheered in joy, seeing for the first time signs of hope. The Sovereigns recognized the ingenuity of XANADU and accepted his help to 'lighten this world's darkest hour' as he had said.

The Sovereigns were still exhausted to attack again. My machines still needed time to recover. In this temporary deadlock, I started seeing things I hadn't before. I remembered old lessons I had forgotten.

Survival of the fittest requires competition.

I had easily crushed the digimon with barely any effort. That wasn't competition at all. The ease of this war had made me overly confident and soft. XANADU was the one who could give me the competition I needed. Back on my home I had conquered every obstacle, were they people of thing. But this wasn't my home. It was a whole new habitat with new rules and new competitors. And XANADU's potential put him at the top of the food chain.

The middle of my story had just entered a new chapter.

I did what a survivor does in this situation: adapt. XANADU could match my technology so it was time for me to spend less time in the sidelines. My forces were over extended and I needed to draw the line. While XANADU coordinated with the digimon and prepared to push further, I changed my strategy.

The truth is, my mind isn't my only weapon. Before coming to the Digital World I had trained and worked bitterly. All those years got me a few powers I yield. I can focus on my inner darkness and use it to contaminate other living things, including digimon. I also have the power to open gates to travel between worlds, at will.

Many of you may think this makes me a denizen of darkness. You're just stupid, then.

Unlike the Dark Master, Apocalimon or that brat Kairi, I don't think darkness is more powerful than the light, nor the other way around. They're both eternally against each other, but they still need each other. One cannot exist without the other. I accept both light and dark in me. I'm in perfect harmony with both. For example, I can purify digimon by simply focusing on my inner light, too.

But enough about that. I'm starting to rant now.

Anyways, I used my powers to pull of it-and-run attacks and corrupt a few digimon to injure XANADU's prowess. However, he still had another trick up his sleeve; the ones who call themselves XANADU Guardians. They were three humans, about my age, all giving fighting tools by XANADU. Ironically, I found out I couldn't corrupt them. Maybe because they weren't from this world…I would look into that later.

Eventually, everything came down to one final battle over the fate of Primary Village. XANADU and his allies, digimon and human alike, were all waiting for my attack. I personally led the assault… and it was Hell.

The digimon still remember that conflict as everything burnt to the ground. Everything except the village, ironically. In the end, XANADU managed to turn the tide and I had to retreat.

In that moment I knew I had lost the war.

But the day wasn't over just yet. In the middle of the retreat, a chunk of sharp hot metal pierced my left eye. It was pain like I hadn't felt in some time. That's pretty much how I ended up with na eyepatch.

XANADU's liberation forces went through everywhere I had passed, trying to salvage any survivors they could. Next, they went after my bases, tearing everything down. There was no point in fighting back; I was beaten.

They eventually found me. The digimon, who by this point had named me 'The Destroyer', wanted to see me executed. The XANADU Guardians, who had named me 'Scarface' were supportive of the digimon. None of those responses surprised me. XANADU's response, however…

"_He has silenced many voices._" – he had said. – "_Silencing his won't bring back the lost songs."_

Out of respect for XANADU, the Digimon accepted that. I was taken into his custody and transported to his Sanctuary. While his Guardians watched me killing glares, XANADU came to me and asked:

"_Why? Why did you do it?"_ – I gave no response. XANADU continued his interrogation without any result. In the end, XANADU made me an offer I (and his Guardians) wasn't expecting:

"_Would you like to be my ally?"_ – it was on that day I said those four words:

"_Chaos can't be tamed._"

He was offering an alliance where we would stand as equals. If XANADU had demanded to become my master on his right of victory, I would have never have accepted it. I am my own master and XANADU must have figured it out. I accepted his offer and became XANADU's most loyal associate. I even gave him some of my secrets and knowledge which allowed him to make Sanctuary better protected.

You might wonder why, when I mentioned I'm my own master? Because I only respect one thing: power. I am powerful not just because of my strengths but because I know my limitations. XANADU showed his power three times. Not only he defeated me but he also withheld the executor's axe. And finally, he showed me he recognizes there are things he can't do when he realized I couldn't be forced.

The third chapter had just begun on the middle of my story.

And so here I am as XANADU's spymaster and intelligence chief, the eyes and ears of the organization moving against Kairi, the Empress of Darkness. Turns out she was just laying low in her domain while I wreak havoc in the Digital World.

Many of you might think I have changed and respect XANADU's friendship. You're all wrong. I haven't changed a bit. I told you I only respect power and that's why I'm working with XANADU. But I won't betray him, because I know Kairi will fall. She may have all those dark powers on her side but she's weakness within. A pathetic crying little girl under all that darkness.

How sad.


End file.
